Freud family
, 1926]] The family of Sigmund Freud, the pioneer of psychoanalysis, lived in Austria and Germany until the 1930s before emigrating to England, Canada and the United States. Several of Freud's descendants have become well known in different fields. Freud's parents and siblings Sigmund Freud (1856–1939) was born to Jewish Galician parents in the Moravian town of Příbor (Freiberg), which was then in the Austrian Empire, now in the Czech Republic.Gresser, Moshe. Dual Allegiance: Freud As a Modern Jew. SUNY Press, 1994, p. 225. He was the eldest child of Jacob Freud (1815–1896),Hergenhahn, BR. An introduction to the history of psychology. Thomson Wadsworth, 2005, p. 475. a wool merchant, and his third wife Amalia Freud, née Nathansohn (1835–1930). Jacob Freud had two children from his first marriage to Sally Freud, née Kanner (1829–1852): *Emanuel (1833–1914) *Philipp (1836–1911) Jacob's second marriage (1852–1855) to Rebecca Freud was childless. With Amalia he had eight children:http://www.answers.com/topic/freud-nathanson-amalia-malka *Sigmund (birth name Sigismund Schlomo; 6 May 1856–23 September 1939) *Julius (October 1857–15 April 1858) *Anna (31 December 1858–11 March 1955) *Regina Debora (nickname Rosa; born 21 March 1860, deported 23 September 1942) *Maria (nickname Mitzi; born 22 March 1861, deported 23 September 1942) *Esther Adolfine (nickname Dolfi; 23 July 1862–5 February 1943) *Pauline Regine (nickname Pauli; born 3 May 1864, deported 23 September 1942) *Alexander Gotthold Ephraim (19 April 1866–23 April 1943) Julius Freud died in infancy. Anna married Ely Bernays (1860–1921), the brother of Sigmund's wife Martha. There were four daughters: Judith (b.1885), Lucy (b.1886), Hella (b.1893), Martha (b.1894) and one son, Edward (1891–1995). In 1892 the family moved to the United States where Edward Bernays became a major influence in modern public relations. Rosa (Regina Deborah Graf-Freud) married a doctor, Heinrich Graf (1852–1908). Their son, Hermann (1897-1917) was killed in the First World War; their daughter, Cacilie (1899-1922), committed suicide after an unhappy love affair. Mitzi (Maria Moritz-Freud) married her cousin Moritz Freud (1857–1922). There were three daughters: Margarethe (b.1887), Lily (b.1888), Martha (1892-1930) and one son, Theodor (b.1904) who died in a drowning accident aged 23. Martha, who was known as Tom and dressed as a man, worked as a children’s book illustrator. After the suicide of her husband, Jakob Seidman, a journalist, she took her own life.Young-Bruehl 2008 p. 96 Lily became an actress and in 1917 married the actor Arnold Marlé. Dolfi (Esther Adolfine Freud) did not marry and remained in the family home to care for her parents. Pauli (Pauline Regine Winternitz-Freud) married Valentine Winternitz (1859–1900) and emigrated to the United States where their daughter Rose Beatrice was born in 1896. After the death of her husband she and her daughter returned to Europe.Cohen 2009, pp. 205-207, 233 Alexander Freud married Sophie Sabine Schreiber (b.1878). Their son, Harry, born in 1909, emigrated to the United States and died in 1968.Register of Harry Freud's papers in Library of Congress. Retrieved on 16 October 2011. Both Freud’s half-brothers emigrated to Manchester, England shortly before the rest of the Freud family moved from Leipzig to Vienna in 1860. Emanuel and Marie Freud (1836–1923) married in Freiberg where their first two children were born: John (b.1856, disappeared pre-1919), the "inseparable playmate" of Freud’s early childhood;Jones 1953, p. 9and Pauline (1855–1944). Two children were born in Manchester: Bertha (1866–1940) and Samuel (1870–1945). Freud kept in touch with his British relatives through a regular correspondence with Samuel. They would eventually meet for the first time in London in 1938. Cohen 2009, p. 176 Philipp Freud married Bloomah Frankel (b.1845 Birmingham d.1925 Manchester). There were two children: Pauline (1873–1951) who married Fred Hartwig (1881–1958); and Morris (b.1875 Manchester d.1938 Port Elizabeth, South Africa). Persecution and emigration The systematic persecution of Jews by Nazi Germany had a profound effect on the family. Four of Freud's five sisters died in concentration camps: Rosa in Auschwitz, Mitzi in Theresienstadt, Dolfi and Paula in Treblinka.Young-Bruehl 2008 p. 279 Freud's brother, Alexander, escaped with his family to Switzerland shortly before the Anschluss and they subsequently emigrated to Canada. Freud's sons Oliver, a civil engineer, and Ernst Ludwig, an architect, lived and worked in Berlin until Hitler came to power in Germany in 1933 after which they fled with their families to France and London respectively. Oliver Freud and his wife later emigrated to the United States. Their daughter, Eva, remained in France with her fiance where she died of influenza in 1944. Freud and his remaining family left Nazi-occupied Vienna in 1938 after Ernest Jones, the then President of the International Psychoanalytic Association, secured immigration permits for them to move to Britain. Permits were also secured for Freud’s housekeeper and maid, his doctor, Max Schur and his family, as well as a number of Freud's colleagues and their families. Freud's grandson, Ernst Halberstadt, was the first to leave Vienna, initially for Paris, before going on to London where after the war he would adopt the name Ernest Freud and train as a psychoanalyst. Next to leave for Paris were Esti, Sophie and Walter Freud, the wife and children of Freud's eldest son, Martin. Mother and daughter remained in France and subsequently emigrated to the United States, whilst Walter joined his father in London. Freud’s sister-in-law, Minna Bernays, was the first to leave for London early in May 1938. She was followed by his son, Martin, on 14 May and then his daughter Mathilde and her husband, Robert Hollitscher, on 24 May. Freud, his wife and daughter, Anna, left Vienna on 4 June, accompanied by their household staff and a doctor. Their arrival at Victoria Station, London on 6 June attracted widespread press coverage.Fry 2009, p. 93 Freud’s Vienna consulting room was replicated in faithful detail in the new family home, 20 Maresfield Gardens in Hampstead, North London. Two Freuds were to return to Austria as members of the allied forces. Walter Freud was parachuted behind enemy lines as a member of the SOE in April 1945. Advised to change his name in case of capture, he refused declaring “I want the Germans to know a Freud is coming back”. He narrowly survived separation from his comrades and single-handedly secured the surrender of the strategically important Zeltweg aerodrome in southern Austria.Fry 2009, pp. 143, 161-163 Alexander Freud’s son, Harry, returned to post-war Vienna as a US army officer to investigate the fate of his aunts and to bring before the courts Anton Sauerwald, the Nazi appointed official who took control of Freud’s assets and those of the International Psychoanalytic Association.Cohen 2009, p. 2 Freud's children and descendants Sigmund Freud married Martha Bernays (1861–1951) in 1886. Martha was the daughter of Berman Bernays (1826–1879) and Emmeline Philipp (1830–1910). Her grandfather, Isaac Bernays (1792–1849), was a Chief Rabbi of Hamburg. Her sister, Minna Bernays (1865-1941), became a permanent member of the Freud household after the death of her fiancé in 1895. Sigmund and Martha Freud had six children and eight grandchildren:Clark 1980, p. 1-2. ]] :*Mathilde Freud (1887–1978) married Robert Hollitscher (1875–1959); no children :*Jean-Martin (Martin) Freud (1889–1967) married Esti Drucker (1896–1980); 2 children ::*Anton Walter Freud (1921–2004) married Annette Krarup (1925–2000); 3 childrenWalter Freud obituary,The Guardian, 9 March 2004. Retrieved 24 April 2009. :::*David Freud (born 1950, later Lord Freud) 3 children ::::*Andrew Freud ::::*Emily Freud ::::*Juliet Freud :::*Ida Fairbairn (born 1952) :::* Caroline Penney (born 1955) ::*Sophie Freud (born 1924) married Paul Loewenstein (born 1921); 3 childrenFreudian split, Boston Globe, 3 Jan 2002 :::*Andrea Freud Loewenstein :::*Dania Jekel :::*George LoewensteinFreud's offspring lead noted lives, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, 6 February 2008. Retrieved 16 April 2009. :*Oliver Freud (1891–1969) married Henny Fuchs (1892–1971); 1 child ::*Eva Freud (1924–1944) :*Ernst Ludwig Freud (1892–1970) married Lucie Brasch (1896–1989); 3 children ::*Stephan Freud (born 1921) married (i) Lois Blake (born 1924), 1 child; (ii) Christine Ann Potter (born 1927) :::*Dorothy FreudStephen Freud Interview, Daily Telegraph, 18 Jul 2008. Retrieved 16 April 2009. ::*Lucian Freud (1922–2011) married (i) Kathleen Garman (1926–2011), 2 children; (ii) Lady Caroline Blackwood (1931–1996). He also had 4 children by Suzy Boyt, 4 by Katherine McAdam (died 1998), 2 by Bernardine Coverley (died 2011), 1 by Jacquetta Eliot, Countess of St Germans and 1 by Celia Paul. His children include:Daily Mail, 23 July 2011. Retrieved 29 April 2012.Daily Telegraph, 20 June 2011. Retrieved 29 April 2012. :::*Annie Freud (born 1948) :::*Annabel Freud (born 1952) :::*Alexander Boyt (born 1957) :::*Jane McAdam Freud (born 1958) :::*Paul McAdam Freud (born 1959) :::*Rose Boyt :::*Lucy McAdam Freud (born 1961) married Peter Everett; 2 children :::*Bella Freud (born 1961) married James Fox; 1 child :::*Isobel Boyt (born 1961) :::*Esther Freud (born 1963) married David Morrissey; 3 children :::*David McAdam Freud, 3 children :::*Susie Boyt (born 1969) married to Tom Astor; 2 children :::*Francis Michael Eliot (born 1971) :::*Frank Paul (born 1985) ::*Clement Freud (1924–2009, later Sir Clement Freud) married June Flewett (stage name Jill Raymond) in 1950; 5 childrenMeet the Freuds, Evening Standard, 17 April 2009. Retrieved 25 April 2009. :::*Nicola Freud ::::*Tom Freud (born 1973)Time magazine, 10 June 1974. Retrieved 25 April 2009. ::::*Jack Freud, married to Kate Melhuish ::::*Martha Freud :::*Dominic Freud :::*Emma Freud (born 1962) partner of Richard Curtis; 4 children :::*Matthew Freud (born 1963) married twice; (i) Caroline Hutton, 2 children; (ii) Elisabeth Murdoch, 2 children :::*Ashley Freud (adopted nephew)A multi-talented miserabilist, Daily Express, 17 April 2009. Retrieved 30 April 2009. :*Sophie Freud (1893–1920) married Max Halberstadt (1882–1940); ::*Ernst Halberstadt (1914–2008) (also known as Ernest Freud)Obituary: W. Ernest Freud (1914–2008), International Psychoanalysis, Volume 17, December 2008 married Irene Chambers (born 1920) ::*Heinz Halberstadt (1918–1923) :*Anna Freud (1895–1982) References Bibliography * Clark, Ronald W. (1980) Freud: the Man and His Cause. London: Jonathan Cape. * Cohen, David (2009) The Escape of Sigmund Freud. London: JR Books. * Fry, Helen (2009) Freuds' War. Stroud: The History Press. * Jones, Ernest (1953, 1955, 1957) Sigmund Freud: Life and Work 3 vols. London: Hogarth Press. * Young-Bruehl, Elizabeth (2008). Anna Freud. Yale University Press. External links * * Sigmund Freud and his Family on Rodovid Category:Freud family {enWP|Freud family}}